degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Princeton Hills Season 1 Episoode 1 - Enchanted
Main Plot: Rachel (Hannah walks up to Rachel's locker) Hannah: Hey. Rachel: Hannah, how was Europe? Hannah: Good. Rachel: Any certain guys you take a liking to? Hannah: Nope. You? Rachel: Well...... (Trent walks past Rachel) Trent: Hey Rach. (Rachel looks at Trent and smiles) Rachel: I think I just scoped him. Hannah: Trent Palmer. He is totally your type. Rachel: Ya think? Hannah: Yeah. Sub Plot: Lauren/Amanda (In the auditorium) Mrs Hathen: Welcome back. I hope you all had a great summer. (Lauren has a big smile and Phoebe leans over to her) Phoebe: I know someone did. Lauren: Well clearly this year I'll be doing an audition for an upcoming play. Mrs Hathen: Lauren, Phoebe. Have something to say? Lauren: No! Mrs Hathen: Well then. Sometime next month we'll be doing a play. Lauren: Romeo and Juliet? Hamlet? Here's an idea Mrs H. The Great Gatsby. Mrs Hathen: Excellent choice Lauren. (Amanda scoffs and Phobe rolls her eyes while Lauren glares at Amanda) Amanda: Ok what the hell is a Gatsby? And why is it so great? Phoebe: Oh first off read a book dummy. Second The Great Gatsby is a story that takes place in the 1920's. About a man Jay Gatsby who comes back to get the love of his life Daisy, Nick's cousin. But she's married to Tom who's unfaithful to her by cheating with a married woman. Three characters die. Amanda: Whatever. Mrs Hathen: Ladies. No fighting. Now onto acting. Third Plot: Kayla Seth: Ahh Princeton. The uniforms just smell school is back. Evan: Someone won't get laid. Seth: Shut up. Kayla: Oh yeah. Check list for 2012-2013. Lose my virginity. (Kayla and Tyler start laughing) Evan: So? Kayla: Who are some girls I can hang out with? Evan: Them. (Evan points to Miriam and Miranda) Seth: You just like them. Kayla: And no way they're mean! Evan: Too late! You need girlfriends! Tyler give her a push! (Tyler pushes Kayla into Miriam and Miranda) Kayla: Ow! Damn you Tyler! Miranda: Watch where you walk. Kayla: So sorry. Miriam: No need nice bling. (Miranda grabs Kayla's hand) Miranda: Wanna hang out? Kayla: Yeah. Yay! (Kayla, Miriam and Miranda hug) Main Plot: Rachel (Rachel bumps into Trent) Rachel: Ow! Hi. Trent: Hey. I'm Trent. Rachel: I'm Rachel. Trent: You hear about the school play that's going on? Rachel: Yeah but I don't do stagecraft. I'm more of an artist. Trent: Cool. (Rachel smiles as Trent smiles back) Trent: Sophomore right? Rachel: Hell yeah. Trent: Me too. (Steven cuts in putting his arms around both of them) Steven: And me too. Remember me Steven Morgan? Rachel: Oh hey! Steven: Let's hang Rach. I can give you a ride home. (Steven and Rachel walk away as Rachel and Trent wave goodbye) Hannah: I don't trust him. Trent: What? They're just friends. It's all platonic. Hannah: That's what they all say then again I never liked Steven. (Hannah walks away) Sub Plot: Lauren/Amanda (After school) Mrs Hathen: Thanks for helping out Lauren. Lauren: Well plays are my interest. Amanda: Is sucking up another? Lauren: Shut up. Amanda: No you shut up. Lauren: Bite me. Mrs. Hathen: Ladies, claws away. I should go help out Mr. Matthews. Lauren: I should go too, my parents need me for important stuff. Amanda you can help out. Amanda: Thanks Lauren. Lauren: Ok, see you tomorrow. Amanda: Yeah, sorry about the suck up comment. Lauren: It's fine. Amanda: Thanks again. (Lauren and Mrs. Hathen leave) Third Plot: Kayla (At the mall) Kayla: Eww, how can you girls like this stuff? (Kayla shows the 2 a pink sweater) Miranda: Ooh that's so cute. Miriam: Ooh, take this jacket too! Kayla: Ooh cool, denim! Miranda: And jeans. Kayla: Uh girls. (Miriam and Miranda pile more clothes on top) Miriam: Relax Kylie. Kayla: Kayla! Miranda: Let's go. Kayla: Uh are you sure? Miriam: 5 finger discount. Hello? (Miriam and Miranda run while Kayla struggles out one foot past outside the store and gets caught) Kayla: Aww come on! Main Plot: Rachel (At Rachel's) Steven: Nice art. Rachel: Yeah well. Steven: It gives me this feeling. (Steven massages Rachel's shoulders) Rachel: Really? Like? Steven: A dreamy kind. Rachel: A midnight background is dreamy to you? Steven: In a way yeah. Rachel: Ok wow. (Steven then kisses her neck all over and attempts to take her shirt off but Rachel kicks Steven in the crotch) Steven: Ow! What the hell?! Rachel: Get the hell out of my house! Steven: Excuse me?! Rachel: Get out! (Steven leaves) Sub Plot: Lauren/Amanda (In the auditorium) Lauren: What even happened here?! Amanda: I don't know! It was like this once I got here. Chase: Well this may be the worst play ever. Emily: I blame Amanda. Amanda: Why me?! Emily: Hello?! You got jealous when Lauren pitched the play idea! Phoebe: See? Witness. Amanda: Oh shut up Phoebe! Phoebe: Don't be such a bitch. Emily: Speaking of which Mrs. Hathen is gonna freak out about this. Lauren: That's it! The play is over. (Lauren storms out) Emily: Ok. Chase: And scene. (Emily and Phoebe glare at Chase) Third Plot: Kayla (Kayla approaches Tyler's locker) Tyler: Damn. You seem ticked off. Why aren't you with your girlfriends? Kayla: Cause I don't like them! Where are those bitches? (Tyler motions to them, then Kayla approaches them growling) Miriam: Are you a girl or a dog? Kayla: You bitches! Miranda: Aww thanks for covering us. We could never risk stealing for real. Kayla: Do you not understand?! I got arrested! Thanks to you and you didn't bail me out! Miriam: Well firstly we're too pretty for jail. Even at a mall. And secondly we needed a scapegoat. Miranda: And we're friends right? Kayla: Uh. I dunno. Miriam: Well don't you dare tell anyone! (Kayla starts to cry as she approaches Tyler) Tyler: So why do you hate them now? Kayla: I can't say. Main Plot: Rachel Hannah: That bastard! See this is why I don't trust Steven! Rachel: Man. I feel so used. I thought he was a friend. Hannah: You're among friends. (Rachel and Hannah hug as Rachel starts to cry and Trent sees them) Trent: Rachel. Rachel: Hey. You know Steven is an ass. Trent: What happen? Rachel: He sexually harassed me! I didn't even ask. Trent: Hey it's ok. At least you rejected. Rachel: Thanks Trent. (Rachel and Trent start to kiss and Steven glares at them) Rachel: Whoa, later! (Rachel smiles and walks away smiling, Trent smiles as well) Steven: This ain't over, Palmer. Trent: Excuse me? Steven: Stay away from Rachel, if you know what's best for you. (Trent looks at Rachel who's at her locker) Sub Plot: Lauren/Amanda Amanda: So who was it? Lauren: I really don't know ok!? Sheesh. Amanda: Ok. I'm sorry. I know you hate me like a lot. Lauren: Got that right. Amanda: So it could've been me. But it wasn't. Lauren: Well who. Amanda: These ghetto trash losers from the Park High school! Man they're just always out to get us! Lauren: Man, I hate park high students. Amanda: Right? Anyways I told her I did it. And I have like detention to clean it repair it. Lauren: Ok. But I'll help out it's not a one person job in my opinion. Amanda: Lauren! You're amazing! (Lauren and Amanda hug) Lauren: I know! Now you're crushing my ribs. Amanda: Sorry. Third Plot: Kayla (The next day as school starts) Tyler: What bitches. We're so sorry we set you up like that. Kayla: It's ok Tyler. It just wasn't meant to be. Tyler: Right. (Kayla and Tyler hug, then start to kiss) Seth & Evan: Oooh! Miriam: Wow, loser love. Kayla: So we're not friends. Miranda: What? Kayla: A real friend does not call another a loser! Or use them as scapegoats for anything! Miriam: Come on! Make over? Kayla: Ugh! Go to hell and get out of my sight! (Miriam and Miranda leave giving them dirty looks) Tyler: So busy Friday? Kayla: Yeah, grounded. But you can sneak over since my parents will be outta town. Tyler: Cool. (Joelle sits on the steps with Kayla) Joelle: Those girls are awful! Kayla: Right? I'm Kayla. Joelle: Joelle, I'm new here. Kayla: Happy first day! Don't be a fake friend that makes me shoplift and have my parents pay a fine. Joelle: Deal. Main Plot: Rachel (Rachel and Trent are kissing by her locker) Hannah: Ooh. Are you 2 dating? Trent: Yeah. Hannah: Yay! Oh no here comes the harasser. (Steven approaches them) Steven: Hello losers. Hannah: We are not losers. Steven: I thought I told you to stay away from Rachel. Trent: Me away from my girlfriend? Rachel: If you mess with Trent, you mess with me. Steven: Girlfriend? You two suck. Hannah: Oh shut up. ''(Steven bumps them both) '' Rachel: Jerk. Hannah: Ignore him. He's a jackass. Rachel: Well this should be a good year. Category:Blog posts